Operation Thanksgiving
by Lelouch's right hand
Summary: The holidays can make everyone a little crazy. Hopefully the guys will get out with their sanity. Written with flockmember42. ONESHOT


Operation Thanksgiving

Quatre looked at the scene before him in horror. A vital component was missing. He quickly yelled to Duo, who was in another room. Duo came in frantically. Upon Hearing the commotion, Trowa came in as well his hand on his gun.

"Quick Duo! Can you get ahold of Heero? We are in a tight spot. We need something quick and he is the only one close enough to get it!" Quatre was working furiously at the task before him, the strain of working for hours was finally taking its toll.

"What do we need Q-Ball?" Duo asked, the seriousness of his voice gave away the gravity of the situation.

"We need a can of cranberries!" Quatre exclaimed. Noticing that the stuffing was burning, Trowa, ever the calm one, quickly pulled it off of the burner.

Duo's eyes widened and he quickly whipped out his phone while sprinting out of the Kitchen, leaving the frazzled Quatre to Trowa.

Duo quickly dialed the number and didn't even wait for it to ring twice before the prefect soldier was on the other side.

*Heero's Point of View*

Heero pulled the car into a parking place that granted a quick escape in the case of trouble. He pulled out the list that Quatre had handed him and told him to retrieve quickly for the sake of a happy holiday.

"Mission Accepted" Heero said and exited the vehicle, securing it and quietly walking into the local grocery store.

He had been hand picked by his peers for this mission, due to his extreme self control in the face of eggnog and other holiday goodies. He grabbed a shopping cart and set off to complete his mission and get home quickly.

He was grabbing a can of green beans off a shelf when an Oz soldier and his sweetheart turned into the same isle, looking for corn. Heero exercised his amazing skills to act as if nothing was wrong. Just as he thought he was going to escape without drawing attention his phone rang. He quickly picked up.

"We have a situation" Duo said. Heero's gaze sharpened. He quickly exited the isle and moved to the baked goods section where he grabbed a container of frosting. "we need a can of cranberries!"

Heero quickly blazed out of the current isle and to the isle needed, grabbing the last can of cranberries before a middle aged man. He was horrified at the thought of Thanksgiving without cranberries!

"Mission Complete, Is there anything else Maxwell?" Heero asked.

*Duo's Point of View*

Duo sighed in relief when he heard that the cranberries had been safely secured without casualties. He considered anything else that was necessary for their first Thanksgiving together. An incredibly evil thought popped into his head.

"Just Bring us some Figgy pudding" Duo said remembering the treat from an old christmas carol.

He could hear Heero move to the isle. "The supplies are not here!"

"Just bring us some Figgy Pudding!" Duo said

"Maxwell, it's not-"

"Just Bring us some figgy pudding!"

"but-"

"And Bring it right here!"

"Maxwell they don't have-"

"You can't leave until you get some!"

"But they-"

"you Can't leave until you get some!"

"They-"

"You can't leave until we get some!" Duo could tell he was frustrated at this point. "So bring it right here!"

"Duo they don't have it!" Heero said at the end of his patience

"Do you want to fail the mission 01?"

*Heero's Point of View*

At Duo's words, Heero's face went blank. Failure was not an option. He quickly ended the call and got on the internet on his phone, searching for other grocery stores. He would accomplish this mission.

The next closest grocery store closed in 2 hours. Heero quickly checked out and loaded the goods from the list into the car before speeding off towards it. He made it there in no time.

Heero parked the car, and ran into the grocery store. He darted up and down the isles searching for the necessary component to his mission. This store did not appear to have it either.

Heero quickly left and went to another store, no luck there either. Heero went to twelve different grocery stores, and none of them had figgy pudding. Heero then felt his phone go off. It was a text from 02.

_Bring us Some Figgy Pudding_

Heero knew he could not let his comrades down and sped off to the next grocery store, that was 20 minutes away. On the way he felt his phone go off three more times. When he pulled into the parking spot he checked them, they were from 02, 03, and 05.

_Bring us some Figgy Pudding -02_

_ Bring us some Figgy Pudding -03_

_ And bring it right here! -05_

Heero Sped off in search of Figgy Pudding knowing he had to get it quick, or Thanksgiving would be ruined.

*Duo's Point of view*

Duo sat at the coffee table with three phones in front of him. He was sending each line of the song from a different phone. He was actually quite surprised at how easy it had been to steal Trowa and Wufei's Phones.

Trowa had been caught up in helping Quatre and had left his phone on the table. Wufei had been meditating in his room, with the device charging. It had been all too easy for Duo to sneak in and "borrow" them.

Duo began sending messages rapid fire. He imagined the annoyance of the Perfect Soldier as he tried to go anywhere, when his phone would go off, again and again.

He was still doing this ten minutes later when Quatre walked in. Winner was trying to cook a Thanksgiving meal, for the first time in his life and he refused to accept help from anyone but apparently Trowa. The 04 pilot was a reck. He had flower all over his hair. and his usually tidy clothes were all rumpled and stained. A pink apron was the only thing protecting his clothes, Quatre looked like he was a few French-fries short of a happy meal.

"What is taking Heero so long!" Quatre demanded.

"I don't know" Duo said, because he couldn't be certain that the Wing Pilot was not simply ignoring him, so he wasn't technically lying. Duo burst into maniacal laughter and Quatre simply backed out of the room, deciding he did not want to know.

Just then the door slammed open. Heero walked in triumphantly carrying a shopping bag. "mission accomplished" He looked like he had been through a war. There was soot on his face and he was missing his socks. Duo wondered why holidays made everyone so crazy, even the perfect soldier. Duo followed Heero into the kitchen.

"Praise Allah you're here!" Quatre said grabbing Heero's bag of goodies. He began quickly putting the finishing touches on everything when he came across a small native american style pot covered with tin foil, and slightly cracked in places.

"Heero what is this?" Trowa asked his eyebrows raised.

"That is what took so long, I had to go to sixteen grocery stores and finally found a homeless woman who was selling it on the side of the highway. I had to give her my socks and five dollars, but I got the Figgy pudding." Heero said proudly. "Then these Oz soldiers showed up and I killed them all with the can of Cranberries, That's why the can is dented, make sure you wipe the blood off"

The kitchen was silent for an entire minute before Duo fell on the ground laughing hysterically. Tears rolling down the side of his face. Trowa was also laughing hard. Quatre was looking at Heero with confusion, "Why did we need Figgy pudding? It wasn't on the list."

Heero froze in place. "I received messages from 02, 03 and 05, demanding that I bring Figgy Pudding."

With a guilty look on his face, Duo brought out three cell phones. Before Heero could strangle him with his own braid. Wufei walked in, nonchalantly grabbed his phone from Duo and spied the clay pot.

"You saved some Figgy Pudding for me!" He said way too excitedly and chugged the entire container.

The End

A/N Happy Thanks Giving! Just a quick little one-shot. The holidays are crazy for everyone even Gundam pilots. Hope you all have a lot to be thankful for and enjoy the holiday season. BTW, I actually did that to my mother on the phone, she was at the store and she just hung up on me. :)


End file.
